La nueva Akatsuki
by Bren-chanSOAD
Summary: Sakura fue engañada por su novio, y decide ir a una fiesta para olvidar sus penas. Pero ahí, va a descubrir más que música fuerte y alcohol para no poder pensar. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que los Akatsukis iban a estar TAN buenos? AkatSaku
1. Fiesta de fin de año

**_¡Hola!_** **_Bueno, esta historia la tengo publicada bajo el mismo nombre en , así que espero que la disfruten y que les guste n.n ¡Nos vemos!_**

* * *

**Fiesta de fin de año**

La fiesta de fin de curso organizada por su colegio le venía de maravillas. Por supuesto, los directivos no aprobaban la entrada de alcohol a una "inocente" velada estudiantil, pero sabía que botellas iban a circular y que, de todas maneras, la fiesta seguiría en el boliche conocido como "Sharingan" en el centro de su ciudad. Sonrió amargamente y sacó su vestido negro, ese provocativo que nunca se había puesto porque su novio ("_mierda, __**ex**__ novio"_) podía morirse de celos. Sí, sabía que no era fea, para nada, pero prefería la ropa un poco más holgada, que escondía sus curvas, y dejaba feliz a su novio ("_ex_", repitió una voz en su cabeza), que decía que esos montes y bahías que se presentaban en su anatomía, eran solo para él. Negó con la cabeza, porque también tenía otro par de montes en otros mapas, ¿no? Volvió a sonreír, mirándose al espejo mientras hacía un rodete desordenado con su abundante y exótico cabello rosa, y se sacó la ropa, dispuesta a tomar un relajante baño caliente antes de enfundarse el arma mortal que ahora reposaba sobre la cama.

Miró un momento el reflejo y se volvió a decir que no lo necesitaba para sentirse hermosa, pues ya lo era. Admiró su piel nívea, sus lunares, sus senos de tamaño bastante llamativo y su trasero que podía hacer que los hombres la siguieran con la mirada. Sí, era hermosa, pero cuando él se lo decía parecía casi un sueño. Negó con la cabeza, nuevamente, y miró sus ojos. Verdes jade, llamativos y grandes, con pestañas largas y parpadeó un par de veces. Apoyó su frente en el espejo, mirando sus ojos, y arrugando su boca en una mueca despectiva. Sí, era bonita, pero no era una zorra, que eso era lo que su ex novio (_"por fin") _había estado buscando en **la otra.** Se separó de su reflejo, y caminó hacia el baño, llenando su bañera y metiéndose a ella, sin querer pensar nada más, ni en él, ni en la otra, ni siquiera en sí misma. Solo esperando la hora de la fiesta para ahogar sus penas en, lo que su mejor amigo Naruto decía, el remedio mágico: alcohol.

Su mejor amiga le subió el cierre, lo cual hizo que el vestido se ajustara a su figura.

-**Mmmm, Frentezota, estás hecha una bomba sexual**.-las dos rieron, la pelirrosa algo apagadamente, lo cual hizo que la rubia la mirara de manera desaprobadora.-**Ya, deja de pensar en él, en eso. **

-**Tú lo dices porque tu novio no te engañó, Cerda…**- se sentó en la cama, poniéndose los altos tacos, volviéndose a parar para maquillarse.- **Y no solamente eso, sino que yo fui la última en enterarme… **

-**Ya, pero por lo menos sabemos que ella tiene alguna enfermedad y que el karma le volverá**.-dijo poniendo una cara de anciano sabio, y la ojijade esbozó una sonrisa leve. Todavía no le deseaba el mal, todavía no.-**A ver, déjame maquillarte. Hoy tendrás una noche espectacular, vas a matar a todos, y vas a bailar como una stripper de Las Vegas.**

-**Yo solo quiero tomar un poco**.-ambas rieron, ahora con más ganas.

-**Lo harás, Frentezota, lo harás**.-tomó un delineador y se dispuso a hacer magia con el bello rostro de su mejor amiga.

La música estaba alta, las luces la desorientaban. La fiesta había sido tal y como ella esperaba: aburrida en el colegio, descontrolada en el boliche. Estaba bailando con alguno de sus compañeros, o puede que no, la verdad es que no sabía pero podía **sentirlo** en su trasero, tras su espalda, con su aliento en su oreja. Pero en realidad, ella solo podía prestar atención a la mirada de su ex, que la estaba ojeando, por poco, desde un rincón, mientras que **la otra**, que ahora era **la legal**, lo besaba incansablemente en el cuello. "_Sí, deséame, maldito bastardo, porque ahora no me vas a poder tener nunca más". _Se apretó contra su acompañante, sintiendo un gruñido deseoso en su oreja. Sí, sabía que ya no se iba a poder resistir mucho más antes de violarla contra un rincón, y ella estaba muy borracha como para resistirse. Ya no sabía qué había tomado, solo que en un momento le ofrecieron algo azul, luego algo verde y después de eso, había agarrado sin ningún miramiento cualquier cosa, de cualquier color, que le ofrecieron.

La música se bajó, y el escenario se iluminó. No había esperado eso, y su mente embotada le susurró que aprovechara el desconcierto para alejarse de su acompañante, y de bajarse un poco el vestido, para no parecerse a **la otra**, porque su estilo debía ser sensual, no vulgar. En el escenario aparecieron un grupo de chicos, que recordaba vagamente haber visto antes, pero su cerebro había dejado las neuronas flotando en una nebulosa alcohólica y no podía relacionar las caras. Cuando pudo concentrar su mente en lo que decía el presentador, escuchó:

-**…antiguos alumnos de Konoha…**-su cabeza se iluminó con un fogonazo, y miró a los músicos de arriba del escenario como si hubiera tenido una revelación: claro, eran ex alumnos de su colegio, más precisamente alumnos estrellas, los Akatsukis, bellos, inteligentes, fogosos y populares, elite de la elite, esos por los que todas se morían. Y ella se hablaba con uno de ellos, Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke, su ex novio, aunque había perdido el contacto con él ni bien se enteró del engaño, e incluso un poco antes, ya que su novio se ponía celoso, incluso de su propio hermano. Y con razón. Ahora que lo veía sobre el escenario, tomando el micrófono con paciencia, sus hormonas se alborotaron. Estaba muy deseable.-**…así que ahora, con ustedes, ¡Akatsuki!**

Las luces se centraron en el escenario, y la música comenzó a sonar. Sakura pudo concentrarse un poco en los integrantes de la banda. Todos altos, bellos, y su fama les precedía, porque ellos seguían siendo unas celebridades a pesar de que habían terminado el colegio hacía ya dos años. Y encima, músicos. Sentía como su cuerpo se iba acercando sin que ella lo planeara al escenario, con su mirada revoloteando por cada uno de los muchachos. Conocía la canción, eran una banda muy conocida en su pueblo, y su disco era popular, por lo cual la letra salía por sus labios sin que ella lo quisiera. Tenía cerca a su ex cuñado, pero ahora lo veía como a un hombre, y él fijó su vista en ella con una sonrisa galante. El bajista, si no identificaba mal el instrumento, la vio y, haciéndole una seña a uno de los guitarristas, fueron hacia ella. Un rubio de sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos azules la tomó de la cintura y la subió al escenario, acercándole un micrófono. Habían visto que se sabía la letra, y ella sonrió con suficiencia: siempre la habían felicitado por su linda voz, por lo cual iba a deslumbrar a todos.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, cantó armoniosamente, e hizo una teatral reverencia a Itachi, que le guiñó un ojo y le hizo unos coros espectaculares. La canción terminó con aplausos entusiasmados, y ella dirigió su mirada a su ex, mirándolo con arrogancia. Un par de canciones más y la gente estaba enloquecida. Escuchó que la gente pedía la canción "_Gūzen" _(Bren: significa casualidades)_, _y ella sonrió doblemente: esa canción era su caballito de guerra y la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

-**Bien, podemos cantarla, pero es la última de la noche, nos están echando desde la producción**.-las risas se escucharon e Itachi le hizo una seña a su baterista, y la canción comenzó. Se acercó a mí, y susurró en mi oído.-**Sakura-chan, toda tuya.**

Canté como nunca antes, dejando el alma, sin vergüenza por el alcohol, y los aplausos me revitalizaron al final. Un par de reverencias, y me disponía a volver a la pista de baile, pero un rubio y un pelirrojo me guiaron escaleras arriba a la parte V.I.P. del boliche, desconcertada, caminé sin resistirme, y suspiré aliviada cuando llegué y estaba vacío, con la música que llegaba tenue, cosa que alivió mis sentidos.

-**Nhn, eres muy buena, rosadita**.-le acercó un vaso con cerveza, pero ella negó con la cabeza: no necesitaba más alcohol, estaba rodeada de hombres, con las hormonas a mil, y si tomaba iba a acabar con una orgía salvaje. No, no más cerveza… ni nada.- **No me digas que eres una santurronita…**

-**No, para nada, pero todos ustedes son muy sexys y terminaré haciendo cosas que no quiero hacer si no las voy a recordar mañana**.-dijo lo que pensaba, y pudo sentir como los colores subían raudamente a su cara.

-**Ah, encima atrevida**.-rieron los tres chicos presentes, mientras ella se sentaba en un cómodo sofá. Mientras alzaba una ceja viéndolos, el resto de los muchachos subieron por las escaleras.-**Hey comadreja, ¿esta preciosidad no es la novia de tu hermano?**

Sus ojos se fijaron en su **ex cuñado** y luego en el rubio. Un poco de furia se agolpó en su interior, pero luego sobrevino la tristeza. Miró al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante ahí, mientras que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

**Flashback**

_Acababa de salir de clases. Odiaba los jueves, el día más asqueroso del mundo: salía tarde, y encima tenía matemáticas. Contuvo una arcada. Encima, ese jueves, el día de su tercer aniversario con su novio Sasuke, él no lo iba a poder pasar con ella, porque debía hacer no sabía qué trámite en la capital y eso le llevaría todo el día. _

_Suspiró, dispuesta a caminar las 20 cuadras a su casa bajo el inclemente sol de las tres de la tarde en los últimos meses de noviembre, terriblemente sola, y salió del colegio. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a Sasuke con un ramo de flores inmenso en sus manos, esperándola. Fue corriendo hacia él, y lo abrazó, tiernamente._

**_-¿No pensabas que te iba a dejar sola el día que cumplimos tres años juntos, no?_**_- ella río, asintiendo, y el sonrió de lado.-__**Tonta Sakurita**__.-la besó suavemente, a lo que ella le correspondió. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se alejaron un poco y pegaron sus frentes.- __**Te amo, Saku.**_

_-__**Yo también, Sasuke-kun**__.-sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con un poco más de fogosidad._

_o-.o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o_

_Sakura estaba feliz. Hoy cumplían cuatro años, y ella había adelantado, sin decirle nada, la llegada a su casa de sus vacaciones para sorprenderlo, como él había hecho con su anterior aniversario. Tocó el timbre de la casa, educadamente, y abrió su cuñado, Itachi, con cara de estupor. _

**_-¿Sakura-chan? ¿No se suponía que estabas de vacaciones?_**_-ella asintió._

_-__**Hola Itachi-san, permiso**__.-pasó a la casa.- __**¿Está Sasuke-kun?**__-la mirada que el mayor le dedicó fue enigmática, pero pronto la olvidó al escuchar unos ruidos en la parte alta de la casa. Miró hacia arriba y escuchó la voz de su novio hablando, pero no entendía lo que decía.- __**Oh, sí está. ¡Discúlpame, pero voy con él!**_

**_-¡Espera, Sakura-chan, no!-_**_gritó el chico, pero ella hizo caso omiso porque ya había subido las escaleras corriendo hasta casi llegar arriba, y esperaba que Sasuke no hubiera escuchado su nombre con el estruendo que había hecho su hermano al nombrarla. Quería que su llegada fuera una sorpresa. _

_Se dirigió de memoria hacia la habitación ya conocida de su novio, y mientras avanzaba escuchó ruidos raros, mientras que sentía los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras. El corazón se le encogió al escuchar gemidos ahogados de la puerta que ya hacía cuatro años que abría para ver a su Uchiha favorito, y bajó el picaporte para encontrarse con lo que debió haber esperado al escuchar el placer en forma de gritos: su novio, el que creía que era SU Sasuke, estaba teniendo sexo con una muchacha de pelo rojo, que su mente, en voz baja, le indicó que era Karin, una zorra que iba a su curso._

_La interrupción hizo que los amantes voltearan a verla. Sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su brazo, pero eso era algo que en ese momento no le importaba. No quitó los ojos de los orbes oscuros y profundos que le pertenecían al chico que amaba, y que ella creía que le correspondía, y él se levantó, sin apartar la vista de ella._

_-__**Saku, yo…-**__su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar, y se alejó de él, poniendo una mueca de asco y dolor en su rostro bonito. Volteó su cuerpo y se puso a correr escaleras abajo, luego fuera de la casa, queriendo que el viento que golpeaba sus mejillas y se evaporaba sus lágrimas, también hiciera desaparecer el recuerdo de lo que había visto. _

**Fin del flashback**

Itachi la miró un momento, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su amigo, con desaprobación. "_Idiota"_ pensó, absorto.

-**No, no lo soy**.-para su sorpresa, la voz de Sakura sonó risueña y tranquila, y cuando ella levantó la vista, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, y en su boca podía ver una sonrisa que él podía identificar como falsa.

-**Nhn, eso es bueno, porque con ese vestido…**-el Uchiha miró a su amigo Hidan sorprendido por su audacia. Oh, esa chica parecía haber alborotado las hormonas de todos los Akatsukis, incluyéndose. Ella sonrió angelicalmente.-**Oye, rosadita, no sabemos tu nombre…**

-**Ni yo los suyos**.-sonrió de lado, y parecía la imagen de la sensualidad. No era difícil imaginarse la baba que caía por las comisuras de los labios de los hombres.- **Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.**

-**Hola, Sakura-chan**.-sonrió el rubio, encantadoramente. Itachi rodó los ojos. Nunca cambiaban.- **Mi nombre es Deidara, mucho gusto.-**se acercó a ella y le besó la mano, a lo que la pelirrosada soltó una risita.

-**Hola Saku, yo soy Hidan**.-se presentó un hombre alto, de pelo color plateado y ojos oscuros que, si ella no estaba alucinando, eran morados. Ella le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-**Yo soy Sasori, un gusto hermosura**.- dijo otro de ellos, de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones, con una sonrisa casamentera. Le guiñó un ojo, y ella pensó que todos estaban muy fuertes.

-**Mi nombre es Zetsu**.- su cara era seria pero bonita, tenía el pelo color verde oscuro que de seguro debía ser teñido y ojos ámbar tan claros que parecían amarillos. Pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, y la cara de asombro de los demás pudo hacerle notar que ese no era un gesto muy habitual en él, por lo cual se sintió alagada.

-**Yo, preciosa, me llamo Kisame, y espero que cuando digas mi nombre suene tan bello como tú**.- Sakura rió armoniosamente, cosa que dejó estupefacto y con cara de embobado al chico de piel clara, ojos grises tan transparentes que parecían blancos, pelo azul teñido y encrespado con gel, y lo que debían ser tatuajes con toda la apariencia de branquias en sus mejillas.

-**Espero que así sea, Kisame-kun**.- susurró con voz dulce la ojiverde, haciendo que el chico terminara de derretirse en su lugar. Su vista se desvió de él cuando otra voz hizo su presentación.

-**Hola Sakura, mi nombre es Nagato, aunque éstos energúmenos me pusieron de sobrenombre Pain por todos los pearcings que llevo**.-el siguiente muchacho era alto, de piel clara y pelo llamativamente naranja, de ojos marrones, y tal como lo había manifestado, con varios pearcings en su rostro, algo que lo hacía parecer rebelde y muy sexy.

-**Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kakuzu**.-una sonrisa apenas marcada se dibujó en su rostro de piel oscura y ojos verdes, enmarcado por el pelo castaño oscuro y largo hasta sus hombros. Deidara lanzó un grito y tironeó de la manga de la remera a Sasori señalando al recién presentado, mientras todos mantenían una mueca de sorpresa.

**-¡No le pidió dinero a cambio de decirle su nombre!**-el muchacho pegó un par de saltitos en su lugar, mientras que Kakuzu lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo callar, mientras le respondía:

-**Es muy linda como para que le cobre por saber mi nombre, idiota**.-la chica sintió el rubor ocupar sus mejillas ante el cumplido, y sus ojos se desviaron a Itachi, que había permanecido callado, mientras su cuerpo se apoyaba en la baranda que llevaba a la escalera.

-**Yo no necesito presentación, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?-**la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara del Uchiha era lo que estaba esperando la pelirrosada. Ella negó con la cabeza.-**Bien.**

-**Oye, rosadita, ¡cantas muy bien!**- Hidan se acercó a ella, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada al escuchar su nuevo apodo. El chico se sentó junto a ella en el pequeño sillón, acercando su cuerpo cálido al de la ojijade, que maldijo en su interior por el delicioso perfume que llevaba. Trató de olerlo sin parecer obvia y sus sentidos se deleitaron. Wow, sí que estaba mal…

-**Justo** **que nosotros buscábamos una voz femenina…**-dijo Sasori mientras se tomaba el contenido de un vaso con líquido ambarino. Ella se sorprendió ante la camuflada oferta, pero esperó a que alguien más formulara la pregunta que, sin que ellos supieran, había revitalizado uno de sus sueños de toda la vida: ser cantante de una banda.

-**¡Eso!**-el grito de Deidara la sobresaltó. Al parecer ese gritaba todo el día, pero era encantador. Le hizo acordar a su mejor amigo Naruto.- **¿Qué te parece la idea de ser vocalista junto con Itachi?**

Sintió las ocho miradas sobre mí y me sonrojé profundamente. Todo su ser le pedía que dijera que sí, aunque una parte pequeña de su mente susurró que si aceptaba, iba a tener que convivir casi a diario con ese grupo de súper sexys músicos, cosa que no era muy buena idea. Tiró el raciocinio por la ventana, y con voz segura dijo.

**-¡Me encantaría!**- sintió como repentinamente se elevaba por los aires, y, desconcertada, miró a Kisame quién reía mientras la sostenía de la cintura. Todo el resto sonreía y Deidara daba saltitos alrededor suyo diciendo cantarinamente:

-**Sakura-chan es parte de Akatsuki, Sakura-chan es parte de Akatsuki.**

-**Ey, gracias Saku**.-escuchó la voz de Zetsu.

Su mente estaba embotada, pero dentro de su cabeza, la vocecita seguía repitiendo que aquello no había sido tan inteligente como ella había pensado.


	2. Banda de chicos mojados

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, lectores/as? Bueno, un poco triste por los poquitos comentarios que tuvo el fanfic, les dejo la conti, los leo abajo, ¿si? ¡Un beso, disfruten!**_

* * *

**Banda de chicos mojados**

La resaca parecía atenazar su cabeza como si fuera un tigre hambriento comiéndose el cuerpito de una gacela. Su vestido se hallaba manchado y, cuando lo olió, identificó de inmediato el olor a whisky que Sasori se la había pasado tomando toda la noche, mientras ella se quedaba con ellos en la parte V.I.P. participando de un incoherente juego de pool, que por suerte ganó porque si no habría sido violada sobre la mesa. No se lo habían advertido, pero eso se sabía. Como sabía que eran capaces de hacerlo sin miramientos.

Forzó a su mente, sin importarle el dolor, a recordar cómo carajo había llegado a su casa, ya que ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la zona exclusiva del boliche, pero era inútil. Salió de su pieza y fue al baño, en donde se sumergió en la bañadera volviendo a quedarse dormida.

Cuando se despertó, el agua estaba helada y el timbre de su casa sonaba como endemoniado. Suspiró al escuchar a su tía Tsunade abrir la puerta, aliviada por no tener que ir ella y salió, secándose con la toalla. Escuchó la risa de su tutora, y frunció el ceño. Hacía rato que ella no reía, por lo cual se puso un mini short verde militar y una musculosa medio transparente sobre la bikini, porque se disponía a meterse en la piscina de su casa después de comer algo en la cocina. Se calzó unas zapatillas, peinó con los dedos el pelo un poco mojado, dejándolo suelto y bajó corriendo, a riesgo de morir de dolor de cabeza.

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse en su cocina, menos que menos charlando amenamente con su tía, fue a un rozagante Kisame, que al verla bajar de la escalera por poco no se hace pis, porque sus piernas esbeltas se veían perfectas en ese atuendo, mostrando bastante pero dejando otro tanto a la imaginación desbordada que poseía. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina al ver a su rosadita con una cara de "anoche tomé demasiado y ahora estoy muriendo".

**-¿Kisame-kun?-**parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creerlo. Podía aún estar durmiendo en la bañadera, por lo cual se pellizcó un poco: no, el dolor le indicaba que estaba bien despierta, que su cabeza realmente estaba por explotar y que había un apuesto chico en frente suyo.

**-¡Ah, buen día Sakura-chan!**-se levantó de la silla y la levantó por la cintura besándole la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó profundamente, mientras que Tsunade los miraba con cara de desconcierto. Sakura le dirigió una mirada que le decía que después le iba a explicar la situación, y ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza aceptando todo eso que parecía una locura, aunque solo momentáneamente.- **Sasori dijo que te habías olvidado un zapato en su auto ayer cuando te trajo, acá está.**- se lo extendió y ella entendió todo: estaba tan borracha que Sasori-kun había tenido que traerla.

-**Tía, él es…-**la rubia la interrumpió, sorprendiéndola aún más.

-**Ya sé quién es, cariño, es estudiante de prácticas en el hospital.**-el muchacho se rascó la nuca, sonriendo un poco con sus dientes perfectamente blancos.- **Me dijo que te uniste a su banda. ¡Te felicito! Hace rato que te digo que tenés una voz maravillosa, y Akatsuki es bastante conocida tanto acá como en todo el país.**

-**Sí, realmente es una gran cantante, Tsunade-sama.-** él sonrió sinceramente, aún con su mano en la cintura de la pelirrosada, sin tener, al parecer, ninguna intención de soltarla.

-**Aunque tu visita realmente me halaga, Kisame-kun, no creo que hayas venido únicamente a traerme el zapato, ¿no?**-Sakura sonrió un poco, y él negó con la cabeza.

-**Nop**.-rieron los tres.- **Vine para ofrecerte ir a casa de Sasori a nuestro primer ensayo, los chicos creyeron que sería una buena idea para conocernos más y poder ver cómo hacemos con tremenda nueva vocalista.**- ella rió.- **De paso, podés quedarte a comer y a jugar al truco, Pain va a traer a su novia también.**

-**Oh…**-miró a Tsunade que sonrió ampliamente y asintió, dándole permiso. Su sobrina, desde hacía un par de meses, siendo más exacta, desde que su larga relación con Sasuke había terminado, no salía casi nunca y ella ya estaba pensando que la ojiverde estaba con un cuadro depresivo. Pero justo cuando planeaba llevarla a un psicólogo, le dijo que iba a ir a un baile y luego al boliche, y se sintió feliz. También se sintió un poco mejor al verla borracha, pero contenta, viniendo en un auto con un pelirrojo de infarto, y con Itachi Uchiha. Como conocía al ex cuñado de su sobrina, la situación mejoró, porque confiaba en él. Ahora, la chica era parte de una banda, parecía tener nuevos amigos, y una sonrisa bella adornaba su rostro. No tenía ningún impedimento con que su pequeña disfrutara su juventud, ni que disfrutara de un par de chicos que estaban como para jugar a la pizza: subirlos a la mesa y partirlos en ocho.- **Ahora que Tsunade me dijo que sí, esperame un ratito que subo, me cambio, y bajo.**

**-¿Por qué? Estás despampanante así, y allá hay una pileta, por lo cual viene bien que vayas con bikini.-**la mirada libidinosa con que recorrió su cuerpo no fue pasada por alto por ninguna de las dos mujeres, pero Sakura se encogió de hombros. No era nada grave que un hombre la deseara, todavía sabía bastante de artes marciales y estaba segura de poder defenderse, aunque no sabía si iba a querer hacerlo. Volteó a saludar a su tía, quién la abrazó, y luego salió con el muchacho de ojos claros, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Enfrente de su casa estaba estacionado un hermoso BMW, y, cuando Kisame sacó la alarma, entró en el auto. Estaba fragante, y su asiento era increíblemente cómodo, por lo cual cerró los ojos hasta que sintió la mano cálida del muchacho en su rodilla.

**-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?**-su mirada translucía un poco de preocupación, pero ella sabía que también había buscado una excusa para tocarla.

-**Sí, es que tengo un poco de hambre y la cabeza parece que me va a explotar**.- el peliazul soltó una carcajada maravillosamente armoniosa y varonil, y arrancó el auto, dejándola a la pelirrosa con un _"wow, que hermoso te reís" _entre los labios.

-**Eso se llama Síndrome de Anoche-tomé-demasiado**.- los dos volvieron a reír, juntos, y mientras iban hacia la casa del pelirrojo, charlaron bastante descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el hombre puso un mechón de su aún húmedo pelo rosa detrás de su oreja, y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Levemente consternada, ella desvió la mirada hasta sentir una caricia suave en su mejilla y que él salía del auto, corriendo hacia su puerta, para abrírsela. Ella rió, con una ceja alzada, y aceptó la mano que su nuevo caballero le ofrecía, saliendo elegantemente del vehículo.-**Señorita, arribamos al castillo.**

Con una sonrisa pícara, besó su mano, y cerró el coche. Caminaron teatralmente hasta la puerta, hablando en lenguaje refinado, y rieron mucho al llegar a la puerta, de donde, después de tocar el timbre, salió un sin remera Deidara que pegó un grito de emoción al verla.

**-¡Sakura-chan!**-la abrazó fuertemente y ella cerró un ojo, porque con tremendo vozarrón parecía volarle la cabeza. El muchacho depositó un beso en el blanco hombro de la chica, y la guió adentro de la cintura, mientras que un ceñudo Kisame cerraba la puerta.- **¡Ey, energúmenos, llegó la princesa!**

Pasó su mirada por el patio: a Itachi no se lo veía por ningún lado, Zetsu estaba preparando un asado en la parrilla y le guiñó un ojo al verla, Nagato y una chica de pelo azul se abrazaban en la pileta y se dispusieron a salir en cuando la vieron, Kakuzu contaba dinero en la mesa y le tiró un beso al verla, mientras que Hidan y Sasori se encontraban enfrascados en un partido de truco. Todos estaban sin camisa, mojados con gotitas que hacían ver que no hace mucho habían estado dentro del agua, y en su vientre bajo sintió agitarse algo que ella pensaba que estaba dormido desde que Sasuke se había ido con la otra: deseaba a esos chicos. Sonrió apenas pensando que en su subconsciente iba a quedar registrado aquel hecho: probablemente sus sueños de esa noche iban a ser húmedos, e iban a tratarse de chicos mojados. Cuando el peliplata la vio, tiró las cartas sobre la mesa, a lo que Sasori festejó por su victoria, y caminó hacia ella, volviéndola a la realidad.

-**Hola, rosadita**.-un beso suave se posó sobre la comisura derecha de su labio y ella se sintió una lucecita roja de navidad prendida, de tanto calor que sentía en sus arrebolados cachetes. El siguiente en saludarla fue Sasori, quien le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le acarició la espalda.

-**Estás hermosa hoy, Saku, aunque no parecés bien… ¿Dolor de cabeza?-**ella asintió.- **Andá a la cocina, ahí está Itachi, y pedile que de un ibuprofeno, ¿si?-**ella volvió a asentir.- **Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.**

Sakura entró a la casa, y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde un distraído Itachi, sin remera, estaba haciendo una ensalada de tomate, totalmente compenetrado en su tarea. Ella sonrió dulcemente, y se le acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El pobre Uchiha pegó un salto en el aire por el susto, y se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo que antes estaba usando para rebanar tomate.

**-¡Ay, ¿estás bien?! ¿Te lastimé?-** él esbozó una sonrisa tierna y besó su frente.

-**Es solo un corte, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan.-**se metió el dedo lastimado en la boca, cosa que le dio un aire infantil, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo libre.

**-¿Seguro? Decime dónde está el baño, vamos a buscar algo para lavarte eso.-** el muchacho tomó su mano y la guió por la casa hasta llegar a un espacioso y limpio baño. Sacó un botiquín de un cajón y se lo pasó. Volvieron a la mesa de la cocina, y ella, de adentro de la cajita blanca, sacó gasa y alcohol.- **A ver, mostrá.**

El chico sacó el dedo de su boca y, mientras ella se encargaba de mojar la tela con el líquido, el se dedicó a mirarla: su boca estaba dibujaba un puchero por la concentración y su pelo se deslizaba por su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas en la muñeca. Le limpió la herida que era pequeña pero profunda, y él no pudo evitar una leve mueca de dolor que fue percibida por la chica.

-**Nee, lo lamento, Itachi-kun.-**sopló la herida con delicadeza.

-**Nhn, no importa, Sakura-chan.-** le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y ella se sintió especial. El Uchiha mayor era tan diferente a su pequeño hermano… Sacó una curita del botiquín y envolvió su dedo en ella, y después se quedó sosteniendo la mano del muchacho aunque ya no era necesario, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, mirando sus largos dedos. Él, con la otra mano, la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y la hizo mirarlo a sus profundos pozos negros. Se acercaron un poco y un celoso Hidan irrumpió en la habitación cortando lo que podría haber sido un beso.

**-¡Ya es hora de comer, muchachos!-**gritando con fingida jovialidad, tomó a la chica por la cintura y la cargó en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas y la llevó canturreando mientras ella se quejaba.

Itachi contempló su dedo y suspiró. Iba a ser todo más difícil cuando siete muchachos estaban tras la misma hermosa mujer. Pasó una mano por su suave y largo cabello, antes de escuchar la melodiosa voz de su ex cuñada.

**-¡Itachi-kun!-**cantarinamente pronunció su nombre y él, suspirando, fue a comer con los demás, llevando la ensalada.

Afuera, ella estaba siendo presentada a Konan, una muchacha de pelo corto y lacio de color azul con profundos ojos grises, con un pearcing debajo del labio inferior, que ahora llevaba una hermosa rosa blanca en el pelo, a quien Nagato abrazaba dulcemente de la cintura por atrás.

**-¡Oh, Sakura!**-delicadamente se soltó del brazo de su novio y abrazó a la pelirrosa quién, desorientada, la abrazó de igual manera. Al parecer todos ellos tenían una bonita costumbre de abrazar a la gente, cosa a la que iba a tener que acostumbrarse.- **Los chicos me hablaron mucho de vos… Al parecer conquistaste siete corazones de una sola vez… ¡Suertuda!**

**-¿Eh?**-la miró desorientada, y todos los varones la observaron con cara de asesinos seriales. Ella se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y sonrió, lanzando una risita.

-**Nee, nada, no importa**.- miró la parrilla y dijo, para cambiar de tema.- **¡Ya está la comida!**

Todos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta, dejándola con la duda de esos "siete corazones conquistados". Konan no se iba a escapar de esa.

**Más tarde… **

-**Nee, vamos, Sakura, ¡apurate!-**un fuerte Kakuzu la sacó del agua entre sus brazos como una novia mientras ella sonreía, profundamente sonrojada, y pataleaba para que la bajaran. Konan, susurrando, le preguntó a su novio.

-**¿Kakuzu acaba de sacar a Sakura-chan del agua sin cobrarle por eso?**- el pelinaranja asintió, también perplejo.- **Ah la mierda, esta chica les pegó mal**.- vio a su novio asentir de nuevo, mirándola.- **No me digas que a vos también, Nagato…**- lo miró amenazadoramente y el chico negó con la cabeza, miedoso.

-**No, cielo, no, ¡yo solo tengo ojos para vos!**-aseguró abrazándola con fuerza, temeroso de sufrir un golpe, o aún peor: una violenta castración con un cuchillo oxidado. Ella sonrió y lo besó, dulce y posesivamente.

-**Ah, así me gusta. Solo mío.-** los dos sonrieron mientras miraban como Sakura no sabía la toalla de quién aceptar. Itachi miraba todo desde una reposera, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la pelirrosa.- **¿Y a aquel qué le pasa?**

-**Nhn…**-miró a donde su novia le decía.- **Nee, creo que a él también le pegó mal la rosadita**.- entornó los ojos, agudizando así su vista.- **Sí, no hay dudas. Ni siquiera está usando la todopoderosa sonrisa Uchiha conquista-mujeres…**- la miró, con los ojos grandes como platos.- **Cielo, esto es grave.**

Ella asintió. Era grave.

**-¡A ensayaaaar!-** gritó separándose de su chico y acercándose a una acosada Sakura, que de todas maneras no parecía tan mal: estaba rodeada de sexys hombres sin remera, que solo tenían ojos para ella.

**-¡Bien!-**gritó ella, sonriendo, pero su mirada se desvió hacia Itachi, quien le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.- **¿Vamos?**

De repente, estaba de nuevo con los pies en el aire. Hidan la había alzado y la tenía sentada sobre sus hombros, llevándola cuidadosamente.

-**Ahora sí, vamos**.- todos rieron y marcharon hacia el estudio que Sasori tenía en la casa.

Todos menos Nagato, Konan y Kakuzu, entraron en la sala de grabación, ya que Nagato era el representante de la banda, Konan solo había venido como espectadora y Kakuzu era el técnico. Sakura vio que Nagato y Kakuzu discutían y que el pelinaranja sacaba un par de billetes de su billetera. Por poco podía ver una gotita en la cabeza de Konan cuando el de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto pidiendo más plata. El representante sacó un par de billetes más y luego, el pelicastaño por fin sonrió, satisfecho.

-**Nhn, ahora sí. La que tendrían que practicar primero es Uso teishi** (Bren: que significa "deja de mentir"), **¿no?**- el murmullo de aprobación se escuchó en general y la ojijade asintió, reproduciendo la letra y la música una vez en su cabeza. Sí, estaba perfecto.

La música comenzó a sonar y su voz se acoplaba perfecto a la del Uchiha mayor, tanto que parecía que siempre habían cantado juntos. Al terminar, unos aplausos se escucharon y ella hizo una reverencia. Todo parecía un sueño.

-**Muy bien, rosadita**.- escuchó el cumplido por el altavoz y le sonrió encantadoramente a Kakuzu, que también ganó un par de miradas asesinas y gestos de muerte, que poco le importaron. Sakura aún no era de nadie, todavía era alguien soltera a quién cualquiera de ellos podía enamorar.- **Vamos ahora con Koi** (Bren: que significa "profunda oscuridad"), **y están siendo grabados en este instante.**

La canción también fue un éxito, y es que las voces de ambos vocalistas sonaban muy bien juntos. Los aplausos volvieron a hacerse presentes.

-**Bueno, no sé… Este disco es viejo, Sakura es genial, pero si queremos presentarla bien hay que sacar un buen single y después, un disco. Propongo que cada uno trate de hacer una canción, seríamos nueve con Sakura incluida y si querés, Konan, podés hacer una vos también.**- la voz de Kisame tuvo autoridad y a todos les pareció una genial idea. La pelirrosada estaba sentada entre Deidara y Hidan, profundamente dormida en la silla, con la cabeza en el regazo del primero y las piernas sobre el segundo. Al parecer estaba cansada. El rubio le acariciaba el cabello con la mirada absorta, mientras que el peliplata hacía dibujos abstractos en la tersa piel de la chica, distraído.

-**Tenemos que hacer algo con esto**.- dijo Konan, señalándola con un movimiento de cabeza.- **Chicos, todos se mueren por ella, y no me lo nieguen…-**ellos miraron para todos lados, eludiendo los penetrantes ojos grises de la chica.- **Son buenos amigos, y ella es un caramelo, pero no pueden pelearse, no pueden disputársela… Ahora van a tener que convivir mucho con ella, y si cada vez que alguien le dice algo lindo a la pobre van a hacer esas escenitas de celos propios de un novio, terminarán descuartizándose por ella.**

Los siete sabían que ella tenía razón. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y eso era horrible.

-**Ninguno va a tener prioridad**.-comenzó diciendo con voz grave Itachi, sorprendiéndolos, hablando mientras miraba fijamente el agua de la pileta.- **No podemos invitarla a salir solo con uno de nosotros, si van dos o tres está bien, pero si no, está prohibido. Si ella invita a alguno, ahí si se puede aceptar, pero debe ser ella quien tome la iniciativa. No se tiren a besarla. Si uno le hace un cumplido, los demás, en silencio. No interrumpan los momentos con ella de los demás.**-al decir esto miró con el ceño fruncido a Hidan, quien le sostuvo la mirada por un momento pero luego la bajó.- **Hay que ser cuidadosos. Todos tenemos una oportunidad, pero hay que respetar su espacio. Hace un par de meses mi hermano la engañó y no creo que esté totalmente bien de eso todavía. **

El resto la miró con pena. Era tan bonita dormida…

-**Me parece bien. La regla de oro es respetarla a ella**.- escuchar a Sasori decir eso también había sido una sorpresa. Konan y Nagato se miraron, incrédulos, porque los siete chicos más piratas del mundo estaban haciendo un acuerdo para cuidar y respetar a una sola chica. No podían competir, ella debía decidir.

La peliazul supo que la tormenta había comenzado.

* * *

_**¡Bueno! Antes de irme por las ramas, les dejo el resumen del próximo capítulo, ¿sí?**_

_Una cerda furiosa atacando a una chica de pelo rosado._

_Una invitación que conlleva a ver que, los Akatsukis, pueden impedir un asesinato._

_Dos ojos, unos celestes, otros color ceniza, se chocan provocando estrellas y fuegos artificiales._

_-¡Hey, si ya estás así, y solo te miró, no sé cómo vas a hacer cuando...!-un almohadón estalla en una cara antes de que termine la frase._

_-...Me voy a casar con él...-_

_El amor a primera vista... ¿Existe?_

_Y unos ojos verdes no saben qué orbes le atraen más._

**_Siguiendo, quiero decirles una cosa... Yo tengo este fanfic en otro lugar, donde estoy más que satisfecha por los comentarios y las lecturas, y decidí traer los fanfics a esta página para que más personas pudieran leerlo... Pero como todos saben, a todos los autores nos gusta que comenten, es una manera de saber si les gusta como va la trama, los personajes y demás... Por lo cual, quería pedirles que comenten más, si no, a ningún autor le da ganas de seguir publicando (que es lo que me pasó en estos días), porque si vemos que tienen iniciativa y les gusta, siempre tratamos de satisfacerlos, o por lo menos yo n.n Así que piénsenlo, ¿si? Son muy importantes los reviews para nosotros._**

**_En otras noticias, como ven, Pain está con Konan y amo esta pareja, así que... no puedo cortarla Así que bueno... En cuanto a las parejas con Sakura, creo que ustedes pueden ir poniendo en los comentarios con quién quieren que se quede nuestra pelirrosa, yo ya tengo una idea, con mi amor imposible..._**

**_Así que bueno, espero que voten, que comenten, me digan que tal va el capítulo y el fanfic, me gustaría muchísimo seguir publicando acá n.n_**

**_Por cierto, si tienen algún fanfic suyo que les gustaría que leyera y comentara, solo díganme y estaré encantada de hacerlo._**

**_Antes de irme, muchas gracias a todos/as los que comentaron, realmente fue muy alagador, espero seguir leyéndolos, y prometo contestar cada review a partir de ahora, ¿si?_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer, en serio! _**

**_¡Pásense por mis otros fanfics! _**

**_¡Un beso!_**


End file.
